Crystal Princess
by gamergirl468
Summary: Everyone in Fairy tail thought Lucy had died when a pyromaniac had set her house on fire. But in reality she was saved by her old friends/childhood dolls. Taiyo and Tsuki that brought her to their world where she's the adorable six year old princess of Crystals. Lucy love's her life with Taiyo and Tsuki but what happens when a group of Fairy's come to take her away from them?hiatus
1. Prolouge

Crystal princess

Prologue

**Nobody point of view**

You know nobody knew this but Michelle wasn't the only doll that Lucy held so close to her heart as a child.

There were two other dolls' that were given to Lucy but they were given to Lucy just three days before her mother had died.

The two dolls were named Taiyo and Tsuki. The two dolls names meant Sun and Moon.

Taiyo looked like an angel with her long light blue hair that went down to the back of her knees. She had a stitch smile and she had white feathered wings on her back. She also had big blue buttons for eyes and she was wearing a white calaf from maplestory (Google image it!)

Tsuki looked like some kind of demon/angel crossbreed with her black feathered wings that had slightly dirty white bandages tied extremely loosely around her wings. Two small crimson red buttons for eyes and a stitched frown on her face. Short messy light red hair that had bandages wrapped around it and bandages covering her left button eye and lastly she was wearing a black calaf from maplestory (again Google image it!)

It didn't matter what the two dolls looked like. She loved them equally but loved her little sister Michelle a little bit more than Tsuki and Taiyo.

She would play with them and treat them like they were humans but Lucy didn't know that Lucy's mother had placed a spell on the dolls that would make them become human whenever Lucy was in danger or needed comfort. But up until the day when Layla died, the two doll's true forms lived in a world on their own; waiting for the moment when Lucy would need them.

But then the day of Layla's death came around and Lucy was in her room crying to herself.

That's when Tsuki and Taiyo came to life. Once they saw Lucy crying they wasted no time in embracing her and Lucy knowing that it was her dolls embracing her she just let it all out (she could tell it was them because she saw their faces)

Taiyo didn't like to see Lucy crying so she casted a spell that would make Lucy sleep soundly and peacefully with the sweetest of dreams.

After that the two laid down Lucy in her bed with Michelle and returned, they've return to their doll forms.

No more than a week after Layla's death, Lucy started to play with the human versions of Taiyo and Tsuki and the two didn't mind playing with Lucy because they liked her just as much as she liked them.

And in no time Lucy had returned to being who she was before her mother died and went to heaven.

Plus Layla liked this because she didn't want her daughter being all sad and depressed for the rest of her life so she was happy that Tsuki and Taiyo were making Lucy cheerful again but was upset that Jude wasn't doing anything to help Lucy get over her death.

About a month later Jude noticed that Lucy had been playing with human versions of Tsuki and Taiyo. But since he didn't know about the spell Layla had placed on the dolls, he had thought that demons had possessed the two dolls and were going to kill Lucy the second they had gained her completely and utter trust.

So that night when Lucy fell asleep, Jude snuck into Lucy's room and took both Tsuki and Taiyo from Lucy's room and sent them away to a faraway town where Jude was sure that they wouldn't ever be able to find their way back to the Heartfilia mansion (sent them to the other side of Fiore)

When Lucy woke up she searched all over the house and her room for the two dolls but couldn't find them. So she went to go ask her father Jude where Tsuki and Taiyo were.

Jude knew how much the two dolls meant to Lucy so he lied to her about where they were.

He told her that they were robbed in the middle of the night and they must have taken Tsuki and Taiyo with them when they left the house

For Lucy it seemed like everything was proving in slow motion because she loved the two dolls. They had made her feel cheerful and they made her back into the kid she was before her mother had died. And now they were gone forever just because some stupid thief had stolen them.

After that day Lucy had just went on with living her life but she had never forgotten about Tsuki or Taiyo and she would wish mentally every night that she would someday be able to see Tsuki and Taiyo again (yeah she loved them that much)

But little did Lucy know is that all these years Tsuki and Taiyo had been flying around Earthland looking for her and tonight they had finally figured out where she was and they were currently flying as fast as their wing's would carrying them towards Magnolia to finally be with Lucy again.

But this same night.

A pyromaniac was standing outside of Lucy's house with a lit match in hand.

* * *

**AngelXReaper: Heya! I finished beta reading it! Not much of mistakes! Goood! Also, for those readers out there! NO SPAMS AND FLAMES! And Roxie-chan, do not erase my messages this time. I already figured out what made you delete my first message. **

_**AUTHERS NOTE: This was originally going to be a chapter but I didn't know how I would be able to put this into words. But let's play a game**_

_**Reviews=encouragement/motivation**_

_**Encouragement/motivation=more chapters**_

_**More chapters=Happy reader**_

_**So you must know what I'm asking of you now**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The fire that started it all

Crystal princess

Chapter one: The Fire that started it all

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I woke up to the smell of something burning but I made nothing of it because I had just thought that Natsu was attempting to cook some fish for Happy in my kitchen. (Her eyes are closed)

When I started to feel heat, I still thought nothing of it because Natsu could have just gotten frustrated and accidentally set the thing he was cooking on fire.

But the second I heard something heavy hit the floor I immediately snapped open my eyes and sat up in bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DO-!" I yelled but stopped mid-sentence.

I stopped talking the second I saw that my entire bedroom was almost completely engulfed in flames.

'I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!' I thought

I immediately got out of bed grabbed my celestial spirit keys and Michelle then started crawling my fastest towards the door.

'Who could have set my house on fire? As far as I know I have no known enemies in Magnolia' I thought.

Then a picture of Tsuki showing me a flower made of fire flashed into my mind.

'Wait Tsuki had fire magic. Could she have done this?' I thought.

I shook my head and continued crawling towards the front door.

'No way in hell that Tsuki would have done to this to me. After all she loves me just as much as Taiyo does' I thought

Once I got to the front door I saw that it was completely blocked off by burning debris that had fallen from the ceiling.

'Uh oh' I thought

'I better go find a window before the smoke makes me pass out!' I thought

I started searching for a window that didn't have any burning debris blocking it off from me

I was heading for the last window in my house but when I was only halfway to it. My vision started to get hazy and I pulled my shirt up over my nose and crawled a little bit faster.

'I got to get out of here before I die inside of a blazing inferno that was caused by Mavis knows what' I thought

I was almost a quarter of an inch away from the only other window in my house before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed in pain.

A wooden beam had fallen from the ceiling and onto to my back making moving impossible.

Oh no. I'm going to die here' I thought

Breathing was getting hard and I mean _EXTREMELY _hard to the point where I felt like I had just ran a marathon.

'So, I'll just die here inside of a blazing inferno then' I thought sadly.

My vision started to get hazier.

'Fairy Tail. Goodbye. I'll miss you' I said my farewells mentally.

A let out a cough and vision started to get extremely blurry to the point it looked like somebody had swiped their hand over a wet painting.

'Mama. Papa. Michelle. Wait for me… I'll be home… Soon' I smiled at the thought.

Before I finally lost consciousness, I saw black and gold clothes in front of me and I also heard, "Geez Lucy. You have really gotten yourself in a predicament this time" said a voice I knew all too well.

I looked up and was met with the crimson red eyes and light red hair of my old friend.

"T-Tsuki" I weakly said.

After that I lost consciousness and I surrendered to darkness.

* * *

**Tsuki point of view**

I had just witnessed Lucy lose consciousness. So I immediately got the wooden beam of Lucy's back, hoisted her onto to my back piggyback style.

"Better get out of this place and rendezvous with Taiyo" I thought.

I immediately got out of Lucy's burning house and out of sight just as fire fighters, Mage's freelance and guild members, and Civilians alike were showing up to the fire.

I had met up with Taiyo on a nearby rooftop that kept us out of sight.

"Tsuki did you find Lucy?" asked Taiyo.

"Yeah, I did but her house was on fire and by the time I got her out of there she already lost consciousness" I answered.

Taiyo's eyes grew as big as plates immediately took Lucy from me and cradled the blonde in her arms as if she was a young child that had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

"Hey Taiyo?" I called.

"What?" asked Taiyo.

"Let's take Lucy back to the world of crystals with us" I said with so much excitement.

Taiyo's head snapped up to me.

"That's the first good idea you've ever had since you suggested that we went to search all of Earthland for Lucy when I just suggested that we waited for Lucy to find us" Taiyo stated.

I placed my hands in my pocket's that currently held Michelle and Lucy's key's but I put the two thing's in Lucy's pocket's before placing my hand's back inside of my pockets.

"Anyways. Just get Lucy to the world of crystals and I'll be there soon once I take care of everything here" I suggested.

Taiyo nodded before teleporting away to the world of crystals and I shape shifted into Lucy.

'I saw into your memories, Lucy. Everyone in your guild has been ignoring you and causing you mental breakdown. So to make sure that everyone feels sorry for ignoring you' I thought.

I snuck into the burning house and laid down with my legs seemingly crushed under flaming debris (Fire doesn't hurt Tsuki all that much)

'I'll just make it seem like you're dead' I thought.

After that, I stopped my breathing and my heart beat and I also did my best to appear as dead (Tsuki's a doll so she can't die even if you impale her heart)

* * *

**Natsu point of view**

I couldn't believe what was happening. My best friend's house was on fire and I could smell Lucy's scent still inside of the now burning house.

I needed to save her so I quickly sucked in all of the flames and rushed inside of the burnt house with ice princess and Erza following me from behind.

'Dammit Lucy. PLEASE BE OK!' I thought desperately.

Eventually we ran into the bedroom and saw Lucy with her chest not rising and her legs crushed by fallen debris.

"LUCY!" we yelled at the same time

We quickly got Lucy out of the debris and Erza checked her for a heart rate while the Ice princess was crying a lot saying something about losing his little sister.

"Lucy. Please don't be dead. You're my little sister. I don't want you to die" sobbed Ice princess.

Erza suddenly gasped and said two words that will haunt all of us forever.

"She's gone" Erza sadly said.

My eyes widened, Ice princess just hugged his 'little sister' to him with his tears staining her charred shirt, and Erza had turned away but I could tell she was crying because I smelled salty water coming from her.

"No this isn't right. Lucy's just sleeping" I said.

I didn't want to believe that Lucy was dead. So I just began to assume that she was just sleeping.

"She's just sleeping" I said.

I started shaking Lucy's shoulder lightly.

"Come on Luce wake up" I said.

"Natsu. Stop it you're just making it harder on all of us" said Erza.

I started shaking Lucy's shoulder a bit more.

"Come on Luce. This isn't funny just wake up" I said.

"Flame-Brain you idiot. freaking stop it" sobbed Ice princess into Lucy's neck.

I started shaking her roughly.

"Damn it Luce. Wake up. This isn't funny!" I started yelling now.

"Natsu. Quit it" said Erza.

I pulled her completely out of Gray's grasp, I gripped both her shoulders and started shaking her like crazy.

"WOULD YOU JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I couldn't hear anything. All I could hear was my fear that Lucy really was dead.

But the next thing I knew I had blacked out with something hard colliding with the side of my head.

* * *

**Nobody point of view**

Erza had knocked Natsu out and then turned to Gray.

"Gray pick up Lucy. We're heading to the guild to the guild to tell everyone what happened" Erza commanded. SHe was trying to be her normal self.

Gray just nodded and picked up Lucy bridal style while Erza carried Natsu over her shoulder.

They all headed for the guild.

* * *

**Gray point of view**

I couldn't help but feel an immense anger towards the flame-brain.

'Motherfucking flame-brain. Pranking of ignoring Lucy lead to us never being able to speak with her ever again' I thought angrily.

I continued walking to the guild. Lucy's unanimated, slightly burned legs and unmoving body on my arms.

* * *

_**AngelXReaper: PRANK?! I'm going to kill you Natsu! You motherfucker and pathetic excuse of a friend! ANyway, some of words were misspelled but nothing was wrong! SO Good job! Yooohooo! I also added some words so it would be more understanding so yeah! For the readers out there! NO SPAMS AND NO FLAMES! THEY ARE FORBIDDEN HERE! **_

_**AUTHOR'SNOTE: I think I did pretty well**_

_**If you review I get motivation and encouragement**_

_**If I get motivation and encouragement. You get the next chapter**_

_**If you get the next chapter you're happy**_

_**So I think you know what I'm asking of you**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**_


	3. Chapter 2: A princess of crystals?

Crystal princess

Chapter two: A princess of crystals?

* * *

**Tsuki point of view**

I must have fallen asleep while I was disguised as Lucy because I had woken up inside of some kind of coffin.

'Guess they buried me' I thought.

I could tell they had buried me because I couldn't get any air inside of where I was but since I was technically a doll it didn't matter if I had any oxygen or not.

'Well Taiyo is probably flipping out at the fact that I'm not home yet so I better get home. Before I get in anymore trouble with Taiyo' I thought.

I used my Darkness magic to turn into a mass of darkness and I got out of the coffin and above ground that way and I saw that I or more specifically Lucy was buried near the Fairy Tail guild hall.

'Wow. I must have been asleep for a while for them to be able to bury me' I thought.

I read the inscription on the headstone and felt a little sadness inside of my heart.

_Here lies Lucy Heartfilia_

_Loved Fairy Tail guild member and friend_

_Rest in peace old friend and in a few centuries we will be up there to keep you company_

_X767 – X791_

I sighed in sadness and turned back into myself. So I was no longer disguised as Lucy.

'Well it seems that they'll miss you Lucy... But ignoring you was rude so they'll pay the price of thinking that you're dead' I thought.

I teleported myself to the world of Crystals wondering if Lucy had woken up while I was gone.

* * *

**Taiyo point of view**

I was sitting beside Lucy's bed and waiting for her to wake up.

I had healed up all of her wounds using my Light magic, I got her into new pajamas, and I cleaned the charcoals out of Lucy's hair and face.

But something peculiar happened while I was taking Lucy to the Crystal Castle in this World of Crystals.

You see because my most recent memory of Lucy was when she was six years old. She was forced into the form she had when she was six years old.

But right now I was just wondering where in Earthland was Tsuki.

'Geez Tsuki you have been gone for six hours now. Did you get captured or something or did you fall asleep?' I thought.

Just when I was thinking about Tsuki, she walked into the room and she took a seat on the opposite side of Lucy's bed.

"Hey Taiyo. Miss me?" asked Tsuki.

"Where in the world have you been?" I growled.

"I fell asleep and woke up buried" said Tsuki.

I sighed.

"Well you have always been a heavy sleeper so I understand how you could fall asleep" said Taiyo.

Tsuki turned her head towards Lucy and saw that she was a little girl.

"Well I see that Lucy has been turned into a little girl. Care to explain?" Tsuki asked.

"My most recent memory of Lucy was of when she was a six year old. So I guess this world just forced her into that form" I explained.

"Ok. I can understand that. Have you locked away Lucy's memories?" Tsuki asked.

I was confused. Why would Tsuki want me to lock away Lucy's memories?

"No I haven't and why would you want me to do that anyway?" I asked.

"Her guild was ignoring just like how Jude had ignored Lucy after Layla had died and went to heaven" Tsuki replied.

"So I want to lock away Lucy's memories and make a new life for her" she continued.

I raised my eyebrow. But in the end I agreed to what Tsuki wanted for Lucy because believe it or not Tsuki was the one who always made the decisions that seemed bad at first but always turned out to be a good decision in the end.

"Ok you can do it" Taiyo agreed.

Tsuki placed her hand on Lucy's forehead and her hand started emanating a dark red light.

"Lost magic spell: Memory Lock" said Tsuki.

The dark red light grew brighter before dimming and finally disappearing.

"Now when Lucy wakes up, you let me do most of the talking" said Tsuki.

"Got it" I replied.

Just as I said that Lucy started to wake up.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I opened my eyes tiredly and saw two girls one with light red hair and one with light blue hair. They were both looking at me.

I realized I couldn't remember anything only my own name and that my parents' names were Layla and Jude.

I sat up. "Who are you?" I asked.

The two's faced looked shocked.

"Don't you remember us?" asked the light red haired girl.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked.

The two sighed.

"I'm Tsuki. The Guardian of the Princess of Crystals" said the light red haired girl.

It took a few seconds for the girl with light blue hair to respond but she did.

"I'm Taiyo. The second Guardian of the Princess of Crystals" said the light blue haired girl.

I took in what they were saying and I was guessing that I was no princess because I didn't feel like one.

"Well shouldn't you get to your princess then?" I asked.

The two looked confused.

"After all you're her guardians so you should go to her. In case she gets in trouble" I stated.

The two just kept looking at me before they smiled and Tsuki ruffled my blonde hair.

"Heh guess you must have a little bit of memory loss my princess" said Tsuki.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're the Princess of Crystals and Taiyo and I are your guardians" said Tsuki.

I was dumbstruck. I was a Princess and I didn't even remember that I was a Princess to begin with.

"I-I'm a Princess?" I asked.

"Yes you are the Princess of the Land of Crystals" said Tsuki.

I realized that if I was a Princess then that meant there had to be a kKng and Queen in the Land of Crystals.

"Where are the King and Queen?" I asked.

"Huh?" said Tsuki and Taiyo in unison.

"If I'm a Princess that means there has to be a King and Queen, right?" I asked again.

The two looked panicked but Tsuki quickly answered.

"T-They're dead!" said Tsuki.

I was shocked.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

I could have sworn that Taiyo had yelled that out too.

"H-How did they die?" I asked.

"Um they died when you were just a little baby and the King of the Land of Fairies attacked our kingdom" Tsuki explained.

I was confused. I wasn't a baby and I'm pretty sure that I was still in the Land of Crystals- guessing by the room.

"But what happened? I'm not a baby and I think I'm still in the Land of Crystals" I asked and blurting out my earlier thought.

"You're right about both things but were not in the Kingdom of Crystals anymore" said Tsuki.

"Can you please explain what happened?" I asked.

"Only if you think you can handle the hard truth, my princess" said Tsuki.

I nodded and told her to start the story.

"Okay... Back when times were good, your father, Jude Heartfilia the King of the Land of Crystals was very good friends with Makarov Dreyar, the King of the Land of Fairies. But when the King of the Land of Sabers (Sabertooth) spread a lie about your father attacking the Fairy Prince, Laxus Dreyar, when actually it was King Jiemma that attacked the Fairy Prince, Laxus. A war then started between Fairies and Crystals. Our kingdom was losing and King Makarov's greatest Knight, Erza Scarlet had just delivered a fatal blow to your father. We went to go help him but he ordered us to take you away from the Kingdom of Crystals and hide you until you had enough magical power to avenge our fallen kingdom and rise it back up from the rubble to become its new ruler and Queen" Tsuki explained everything.

(Tsuki got all these names and guild information when she looked into Lucy's memories)

I was confused.

"But you said this happened when I was a baby and I'm a little girl not a baby" I said.

Tsuki flinched slightly but said this.

"Oh... As we were flying away from are kingdom, a Fairy knight named Natsu Dragneel shot us with an attack that hit you slightly making you fall into a deep slumber. You just woke from a 5 year slumber" Tsuki explained again.

"I've been asleep for five long years?" I asked. Unbelievable...

Both Taiyo and Tsuki nodded.

"Wow that's a long time to be asleep" I said.

"Yes it is" said Taiyo.

I noticed a pink mark on my right hand and immediately wondered what it was.

"Um... What is this?" I asked.

Tsuki growled dangerously.

"When the attack that Natsu Dragneel sent to you and made you sleep for five long years hit you, it cursed you with the mark of their Kingdoms name and so we would also know that they would not stop searching for you until your blood was in their hands and you are dead." Tsuki explained.

"But why do they want to kill me? I mean after all isn't taking my entire kingdom down and killing my parents enough?" I asked.

"It's not enough for them. After all attacking a kingdoms King, Queen, Prince or Princess is an act that it is horrible that an entire kingdom must be destroyed for the debt to be repaid" said Tsuki.

"But isn't there another way?" I asked.

"A way where I won't have to destroy a kingdom?" I asked again.

Tsuki sighed.

"No. It's either you get stronger and avenge your kingdom or the Fairies find you and destroy you" said Tsuki.

"Well if there's no other way" I said.

I stood up in bed rather quickly and I raised a fist to the air.

"I'LL JUST HAVE TO GET STRONGER AND AVENGE MY KINGDOM!" I yelled determinedly.

Taiyo and Tsuki smiled at me.

"Guessing you want to get training then" said Tsuki.

"Yes I do!" I said.

Taiyo and Tsuki smiled even wider.

"Well we can't train you in that" said Tsuki gesturing towards my clothes.

I looked down and saw that I was in extremely cute dark purple pajamas that were decorated in red and pink cartoon hearts.

"Guess you're right about that" I said. I giggled.

Taiyo helped me out of bed.

"Will get you changed into some proper clothing then we'll start training you" said Taiyo.

Taiyo and Tsuki got me dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, A light green army cargo jacket, Baggy light blue jeans that had some tares in them, white and black sneakers, my blonde hair done in a ponytail, and a hat.

"Now shall we go?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah. I want to avenge my kingdom as soon as I can" I replied.

Tsuki and Taiyo started leading me outside of the crystal castle I was in.

"Um... Taiyo. Tsuki if the Fairies are looking for me, why are we in a castle?" I asked.

"Oh this is the Land of Crystals first castle. It's extremely old and in an abandoned part of the Land of Crystals so no one would dare come here because it's in an abandoned part of the Land of Crystals" explained Tsuki.

"So no one will find us here. They're all too afraid venture out here in fear of what's out here" said Taiyo.

"They're afraid?" I asked.

Taiyo and Tsuki nodded in unison.

"Yes" said Tsuki.

"Very much" said Taiyo.

I snickered.

"Ha! Scaredy cats!" I said cheerfully.

Taiyo giggled and Tsuki snickered.

"Yeah I guess they are my princess" said Tsuki.

"I never saw that way" giggled Taiyo.

I continued to crack jokes as Tsuki and Taiyo told me all about the other lands and they continued to laugh at the jokes I cracked about all the other lands.

But on the outside I may have looked like I was cheerful and happy,

But on the inside I was extremely focused on getting stronger so I could avenge my kingdom.

And,

My mother and father.

* * *

_**AngelXReaper: Okay! Done! More mistakes than usual but it was okay! I can't wait to edit more! NO SPAMS AND FLAMES! IT'S FORBIDDEN HERE!**_

_**Let's play a game**_

_**Reviews=encouragement/motivation**_

_**Encouragement/motivation=more chapters**_

_**More chapters=happy reader**_

_**So I think you know what I'm asking of you**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**Tsuki point of view**

It had been a week since we started training Lucy. She had gotten much stronger and learned how to summon extremely powerful spirits by using runes.

During one of our lessons, Lucy found an exceed egg and she is currently working hard to make the egg hatch.

But today, we were currently training Lucy to be fast and in order for her to pass this lesson she would have to run twenty laps in forty seconds.

'I really hope that Lucy won't push herself to hard' I thought

Yesterday's lesson was beating one of us in a fight. Lucy chooses Taiyo to fight and… Well… Let's just say that Lucy made Taiyo go to sleep early.

'I still can't believe Lucy owned Taiyo like that' I thought

I chuckled at the thought

I saw that Lucy was running towards me.

'I wonder if she finished the lesson' I thought

Lucy ran up to me and started talking,

"Tsuki! Tsuki! I did it! I ran twenty laps in forty seconds!" Cheerfully said Lucy

I smiled and ruffled Lucy's blonde hair

"Very good my princess" I said

Lucy smiled at me and her eyes showed eagerness.

"So what's my next lesson?!" asked Lucy eagerly.

I was shocked that Lucy wanted to start another lesson so quickly but I quickly shook it off and gave Lucy her next lesson.

"Try to summon the crystal sword, Ragnarok" I said.

"Ok what do I do?" asked Lucy.

"Just visualize a sword made of crystals. Push your magical power into the visualization and then just make the sword real" I explained.

"Ok I'm on it" said Lucy.

Lucy took a few steps back, and closed her eyes.

Lucy's magical power was coming out in waves and she said this.

"I summon thee: The crystal sword" chanted Lucy.

"RAGNAROK!" yelled/chanted Lucy.

A sword made of crystals materialized in Lucy's hand and she swung the sword a few times to get the hang of the crystal sword.

I clapped

"Very good Lucy!" I praised.

Lucy smiled at me and started examining the sword in her hands.

"Ok that's enough fun with the sword" said Tsuki.

Lucy sighed and I made the sword disappear into a mass of crystal dust.

"So do you want to start the next lesson Lucy?" I asked.

Lucy looked at me and nodded eagerly.

"Ok just summon your golden keys and silver keys" I said.

"Ok that's easy" said Lucy.

"Keep all of their gates open at once" I said.

"That's a little harder but I think I can manage" said Lucy.

Lucy took out all of her keys and turned her back towards me.

"I really hope Lucy doesn't faint from using up too much magic" I thought.

"Open: Gate of the southern cross, lion, goat, giant crab, maiden, little dog, clock, golden bull, ram, scorpion, water bearer, compass, harp, and archer" chanted Lucy.

"Crux! Leo! Capricorn! Cancer! Virgo! Plue! Horologium! Taurus! Aries! Scorpio! Aquarius! Pyxis! Lyra! And Sagittarius!" yelled/chanted Lucy.

All of the keys appeared and upon seeing me behind Lucy they all bowed to Lucy in respect.

"Yes hime-sama?" they all asked in unison.

'It's a good thing me and Taiyo had a little 'Chat' with Lucy's spirits a couple days back. Because this way if they say anything to Lucy about what her life is truly like. We'll tell Lucy that her spirits had a part in helping the King of the land of Fairies to take down Lucy's parents and the kingdom that way she'll hate her spirits and abandon them' I thought

I smirked to myself

'HAHAHA! Spirits are so easy to threaten' I thought

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Lucy tugging on my calaf.

I immediately looked down and saw Lucy there with one hand gripping onto the golden part of my calaf.

"What is it my princess?" I asked.

"I can't remember my own spirits" said Lucy.

"Well how about I restore some of your memory's so you can remember them?" I offered.

Lucy suddenly looked really happy and in my opinion she was currently Omega kawaii.

"You'd really do that!" asked Lucy happily.

The female spirits screamed 'Kawaii' and the boy spirits just said 'Awww how cute'

'Oh My Goddess. Lucy is so kawaii right now. I WISH I HAD A CAMERA RIGHT NOW!' I thought

"Of course I'd restore your memories of them after all you are my princess and I want you to be happy" I said.

I placed a hand on the top Lucy's head and started transferring fake memories into Lucy's mind.

When I finally took my hand off of Lucy's head I was guessing that the transfer was successful because Lucy looked at her "curse" mark in anger.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

After Tsuki had finished giving me back my memories she took her hand off my head and I looked at my curse mark in pure hatred of the Land of Fairies

'So the spirits originally helped my Mama but they were passed onto me when a Fairy knight killed my mother' I thought.

I knew for a fact that when I went to destroy the Kingdom of Fairies, it would be Erza Scarlet and the Fairy Knight that killed my mother who would die in a slow extremely painful death.

I immediately looked up at Tsuki and asked her a question.

"Tsuki. What's the name of the Fairy Knight that killed my mother?" I asked.

"That would be Natsu Dragneel, my princess" said Tsuki.

I turned towards my spirits and made a promise.

"I know that you were once my Mama's spirits and I know you probably want vengeance against the Land of Fairies for killing her" I said.

The spirits looked confused but I brushed it off.

"So I promise you all that I will kill the knight that killed my Mama and your friend. I. WILL. KILL. NATSU. DRAGNEEL!" I promised.

My spirits looked shocked and they opened their mouths to say something but before they could, they flinched and closed their mouths immediately.

I wonder what made them stop talking

* * *

**Tsuki point of view**

When I saw the spirits about to say something that was probably about Lucy's promise, I quickly put a finger to my lips and slid a thumb across the front of my neck making them flinch and close their mouths

I crossed my arms under my breasts with a smirk once I knew that I had my point to let them know not to say a word.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I looked back at Tsuki and she looked at me with a warm smile.

"My princess how about you send your spirits back now" said Tsuki.

"Ok" I said.

I turned towards my spirits.

"You can all go back now" I said.

"Yes hime-sama" said everyone but Leo.

All my spirits disappeared back in the celestial spirit world but the only one who remained was Leo.

"Um Leo why are you not going back? I said you could go back" I said.

Leo came up to me, crouched down to eye level with me, and ruffled my blonde hair.

"Just call me Loke from now on princess" said Leo.

"Ok" I said

Loke smiled at me and stood up so he was now eye level with Tsuki.

For some reason, he look very angry with her.

Loke growled something and because I wasn't concentrating on what they were saying I could only hear words that sounded like this 'Listen', 'fake', and 'someday' (if you can get the full sentence before the next chapter comes out I will write one. One shot for you)

Tsuki snickered and growled something back but I could only make out these words 'Over', 'Body' and 'remember' (you need to get this sentence to win too)

Loke growled at Tsuki before disappearing back into the celestial spirit world.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"It was nothing my princess just a simple little argument about your well-being" said Tsuki.

I didn't buy it not one little bit and I knew that Tsuki knew that I wasn't buying it.

* * *

**Tsuki point of view**

Lucy wasn't buying my lie about the argument between me and Leo. I knew I had to somehow get her mind off of the conversation between me and Leo somehow.

And suddenly I came up with a great idea

"Hey Lucy how about we go to a playground that isn't covered with snow and frost and play a bit" I suggested.

That seemed to make Lucy forget all about me and Leo's conversation because her eyes lit up and she looked very excited.

"Yes! Let's go!" cheerfully said Lucy.

I smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand.

Since I knew there wasn't a snow covered place in the world of crystals. I teleported us to an old wooden playground in Earthland that was on a hill away from any guilds and villages.

Lucy immediately let go of my hand and started playing on the swings.

Guessing by the smile on her face, she was having lots of fun and since we were miles away from any town or guild I figured I would be able to jump onto a tree branch and fall asleep knowing that Lucy will be ok.

So that's what I did.

"Lucy I'm going to be right here in this tree so if you need any help or if you're in any trouble don't be afraid to call out for me" I said.

"Got it" responded Lucy.

I jumped onto a nearby branch and fell asleep rather quickly but thought one last thing before going to sleep.

'Be careful Lucy' I thought.

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

I was having lots of fun on the swing so I closed my eyes and pretended that I was flying through the air.

I stayed like that for a couple minutes but eventually my eyes snapped open at the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey little Blondie" It was man. I know it because of his voice.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't your parents be with you?" asked the same voice.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

_**AngelXReaper (my beta reader): **__**HAHAHA! I read the new chapter first! (sorry that I deleted most of your message!)**_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: that marks the end of this chapter and I dare you to guess the identity of the man who spoke to Lucy**_

_**Anyways**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**_


	5. Chapter 4: An encounter

Crystal Princess

Chapter four: An Encounter

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

"What are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't your parents be with you?" asked the same voice.

I hesitated for a second. But I answered.

"My parents are dead. And I'm out here because it's a reward for training so hard today" I answered.

I continued to swing and a different voice asked a question.

"Well you're just a little girl. So you shouldn't be out here all alone. You're trainer should be with you" said a woman's voice.

I continued to swing and I answered the woman's question.

"She's nearby. And I may look weak but I'm the princess of the Land of Crystals and I'm currently able to keep all of my celestial spirits gates open at once" I said.

A different person asked a question.

"Can we see these keys?" asked a different man's voice.

"Um sure" I hesitantly said.

Without stopping my swinging I reached my left hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out my celestial key ring and showed them my keys.

I heard them gasp. 'Yeah. I know! I have so many Golden keys!' I thought happily.

"Oi little Blondie. What's your name? Your full name?" asked a man's voice.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia at your service" I said.

I could hear whispering between voices but before I could even try to tune in on what they were whispering about I heard them ask me another question.

"Do you by any chance have a pink mark on your right hand?" asked a man's voice.

"Oh you mean my curse mark?" I asked.

I showed them the back of right hand.

"It's right here" I said.

I heard them gasp loudly and start whispering to each other but before I could react they asked me another question.

"Oi do you mind coming back with us to our guild to answer some questions?" asked a man's voice.

"Sorry but I can't. I don't think it would be good idea to just run off somewhere without my trainer and worry her half to death" I stated.

Then I heard the woman said.

"Come on. It will only take a few minutes"

I shook my head in annoyance and frustration.

"No! I won't go with you! And nothing you say or do will make me come with you!" I yelled.

The people started talking to each other and I could hear what they were saying.

"What do we do? Even if that girl really is Cosplay Queen. She's completely reluctant to come with us" said a man's voice.

"Will just have to take her by force. I mean she's a little girl how can she cause any real damage to powerful mages like us" said a man's voice.

"So what's the plan Laxus-sama?" asked by a man's voice.

I flinched.

'Laxus? Why does that name sound familiar?' I thought

"We wait until the little Blondie isn't paying attention and then we grab her" said a man's voice.

"Got it" said three voices in unison.

They all made it sound like they were leaving the playground but I could feel their magical presences still nearby.

After a few seconds I spoke up.

"Oi I know you're still here and don't think for one second that I didn't hear your conversation" I said.

"Dammit!" said a man's voice.

"Rush her!" said the same voice

I could hear them rush towards me. But I stood up on the swing and jumped on the top of a nearby wooden post that made me tower over the four people.

"Why are you trying to capture me? I have done nothing wrong" I said.

The brown haired woman spoke up.

"You haven't done anything wrong. We just want to bring you back to our guild for some questioning" said the woman.

"But I haven't done anything wrong. I don't know why I need to be questioned" I replied back.

"Laxus-sama, it really does look like we're going to have to take her by force" said the green haired man.

I noticed that three of them had the same marking as me except they were in different places on their body and they were in different colors.

'Wait… Curse marks… The name Laxus' I thought.

Realization hit me like a sack of bricks and I summoned the crystal sword Ragnarok faster than you can say 'dragon'.

'THEIR FROM THE LAND OF FAIRIES! AND THE FAIRY PRINCE IS WITH THEM!' I thought.

"Oi Cosplay Queen, where'd you get that crystal sword?" asked the man wearing a mask.

"I know that you're from the Land of Fairies. So you would kill me" I said.

They all raised an eyebrow and looked extremely confused.

"The hell are you talking about little Blondie? We aren't going to kill you. We just want to bring you back to the guild. And what in the name of Mavis is the Land of Fairies?" asked the Fairy Prince.

"Don't play dumb you idiot Fairy Prince. The King of the Land of Fairies, Makarov Dreyar issued an attack on my Kingdom and killed both my parents. So I know that the second I get to your 'guild', you'll just kill me and can finally get rid of the Land of Crystals. So instead I'm just going to have my fun and attack you to let your kingdom know that once I'm strong enough I'll be coming there to avenge my kingdom and my mother and father" I said.

The four looked more and more confused with each word I spoke.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" yelled the Fairy Prince in extreme confusion.

The green haired man turned towards the Fairy Prince

"Laxus-sama. I think Lucy has gone crazy after almost dying in that fire. But it's kind of cute as how she called you the fairy prince" said the green haired man

"I'm just going to attack you now" I said

I dashed at them sword drawn I cut a slash on both arms of all of the knights that the fairy prince had with him and then I went after the fairy prince (Lucy was too fast and they couldn't dodge)

He saw me coming after him so he used an attack

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS ROAR!" yelled the fairy prince

A roar of lightning came from the fairy prince's mouth and I blocked with the crystal sword Ragnarok. But the attack was so powerful that it knocked me down on my butt

But a few seconds after the attack disappeared my sword shattered into crystal dust

"Uh oh" I said

"Seems you're not so powerful after all little Blondie" said the fairy prince

I got scared because now I couldn't defend myself against these guys so I started going backwards in fear but eventually my back came in contact with something that felt like a human's legs.

My eyes widened in pure fear and I looked back to see a dark red coat and then I looked up to see the green haired man looking down at me with a bleeding slash on both of his arms.

I averted my gaze from his face to see that the other two Knights and the Fairy Prince were closing in on me.

"Uh oh. I guess this is the end of the Crystal Princess. I'm sorry I wasn't able to avenge you Mama and Papa' I thought desperately.

They got closer and I saw that the green haired knight was reaching down towards me.

'Goodbye Taiyo, Tsuki' I bid my farewell mentally.

I then remembered something.

_Flash back_

"_Lucy I'm going to be right here in this tree so if you need any help or if you're in any trouble don't be afraid to call out for me" said Tsuki. _

"_Got it" I s__aid. _

_Flash back end_

'Wait Tsuki said I should call out for her if I was in any trouble!' I realized.

The green haired just hooked his hands under my arms and was about to lift me up when I screamed at the top of lungs and screamed this out just as loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! TSUKI! HELP ME!" I screamed out as loud as I could.

My scream made the Fairy Prince cover his ears in pain and the three knights to look at me with an eyebrow as if they were saying 'why did you scream that out?'

I smirked when I heard this.

"LUCY!" yelled Tsuki's voice

A burst of darkness came out of nowhere. Scooped me up in its embrace and held me close to it as it carried me a few feet away from the three knights and the Fairy Prince.

* * *

**Tsuki point of view**

The second I heard Lucy scream I immediately woke up from my slumber and saw that Lucy was surrounded by four people one of which was going to pick her up.

"LUCY!" I yelled out.

I immediately turned into pure darkness, ran over to Lucy in my darkness form, scooped up Lucy in my arms, and ran a few feet away from the four people.

I then materialized into my human form and glared at the four people with my crimson red eye.

"Oi! Who the hell are you!" yelled the masked one.

"I am Tsuki; the Guardian of the Princess of Crystals" I introduce myself.

"Then put Lucy down. She is not your Princess!" said the brown haired one.

I growled and hardened my glare.

"She is the Princess of Crystals. She is my Princess and she will destroy the Land of Fairies once she gets strong enough" I said.

"Then we'll just have to take Cosplay Queen away from you before you can make her any stronger" said the masked one.

I snickered at their claim and found it rather silly.

"Oh really you think you can defeat me?" I asked snickering.

"We don't think. We _know_ because we're one of the strongest teams in the Fairy Tail guild" said the green haired one.

"I don't care if you're the strongest team in the world! You can't defeat me!" I yelled arrogantly.

"Want to make a bet then?" asked the blonde haired one.

I raised my light red eyebrow.

"That depends. What kind of bet?" I asked.

"Four on One. If you can defeat all of us you get to keep your _'Princess'_" said the blonde haired one.

"Four on One!? That's not fair!" yelled Lucy.

I didn't respond to Lucy instead I responded to the four.

"And if you win?" I asked.

"We get to take the little Blondie back to our guild for questioning" said the blonde one.

I looked down at Lucy.

"Is it ok if I participate in this bet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have faith in you. I know that you'll win" said Lucy. She smiled at me and that gave more encouragement.

I smiled back knowing that my Princess had faith in me and I put her down on the ground.

"Go sit nearby and know that I'll be fine in this fight" I said.

Lucy nodded and ran off towards a nearby bench.

I turned towards the four.

"So are we going to start this fight or what?" I asked determinedly.

They glared at me and got their magic ready.

"Dark ecriture: PAIN!" chanted the green haired one.

"Baryon Formation!" chanted the masked one.

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS ROAR!" yelled/chanted the blonde one.

"Fairy machine gun: Leprechaun!" chanted the brown haired one.

Instead of dodging or countering. I just crossed my arms under my breasts and let the four attacks hit me making dust rise up around me when the attacks hits.

"Hey looks like we won" said the blonde haired one.

"TSUKI!" yelled Lucy's voice in worry.

I flapped my wings a couple times to make the dust go flying away from my body revealing that I was still standing strong.

"Well I have to say..." I said with a smug smile on my face.

Lucy gasped in pure happiness while the other four just looked plain shocked.

"I'm pretty impressed. Those attacks actually managed to inflict a little bit of pain on me" I said.

"But it's about time I fight back now isn't it" I said with excitement.

I gripped onto the bottom of the bandages that was covering my left eye.

"Lucy, cover your eyes and don't look no matter what you hear" I said with such command. I was worried if she was effected with the spell I would cast now.

Once I was sure that Lucy had both her eyes covered I lifted the bandages that covered my left eye revealing that my left eye had a big full moon symbol in it instead of red irises and black pupils like my right eye.

"Nightmare magic: Lost spell!" I chanted.

They looked scared because my left eye started to glow immensely.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" I yelled/chanted.

The same symbol in my left eye appeared in the fours right eye and they all started clutching their heads in pure fear.

"Make it stop!" said the brown haired one.

"I can't take it!" said the masked one.

I didn't stop the spell until all four of them fainted from pure fear.

"Ok! that's enough fun for now" I said cheerfully.

"Nightmare moon: Dispel" I said.

My left eye stopped glowing and I covered my left eye again with bandages.

"Ok Lucy you can look now" I said.

Lucy uncovered her eyes, then ran over to me, and hugged my legs.

"Tsuki! I knew you could do it! I knew you could win!" said Lucy happily.

I smiled and ruffled Lucy's blonde hair.

"Now let's get back to the Land of Crystals" I suggested.

"Yeah. I'm sure Taiyo has woken up by now" said Lucy.

* * *

**Back at the Land of Crystals**

**Taiyo point of view**

I had just woken up from a deep sleep and suddenly sneezed.

'Someone must be talking about me' I thought.

* * *

**Back in Earthland**

**Tsuki point of view**

Lucy let go my legs and grabbed my hand.

"Ok let's head back" I said.

Just as I was about to teleport us I heard a group people yelled.

"LUCY?!" yelled a voice.

"LUCE!?" yelled another voice.

"SIS!?" yelled a different voice (I know no one calls her that but just bear with it)

"LUSHY!?" yelled a cats voice.

I looked to see that a pink haired boy, a raven haired boy, a red haired girl, and a blue exceed had just ran into the playground and spotted Lucy.

I immediately recognized as the people who ignored Lucy the most.

"LUCY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" they all yelled in unison.

They raced towards us with looks of happiness on their faces but it seemed like they only noticed Lucy and they were only racing towards her.

When I looked down at Lucy she had pure confusion on her face and a little bit of fear.

I turned my head towards those who were running towards Lucy. And I growled an animalistic growl at them before teleporting back to the Land of Crystals.

* * *

**Natsu point of view**

The light red haired girl let out an animalistic growl before teleporting away along with Lucy.

"My little sisters alive!" happily said by ice princess.

"Yeah she is Gray but now she's gone again" said Erza.

"I don't believe that Luce is actually alive" I said. A joyous tear slid down on left eye.

"Well we better get back to the guild to tell everyone about this. But what I don't understand is how she turned back into a little girl" said Erza.

"Neither do we" said a voice.

We turned and saw Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen, and Freed. Trying to get up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We found Blondie first but when we tried to grab her and bring her back to the guild, she screamed out 'Tsuki! Help me!' and next thing we knew Blondie had been grabbed by what I guess was Tsuki" said Laxus.

"Did you at least try to get Lucy back from Tsuki?" asked ice princess.

"Of course we did but that red head in the calaf is pretty damn powerful with that nightmare moon spell of hers" said Bixlow

Erza looked shocked.

"What!? Nightmare moon! That's a spell that nobody has seen for five thousand long years!" said Erza.

"Yeah we know" said Freed.

"Apparently someone's been screwing with Lucy's memories too" said Evergreen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that she called her Fairy Tail guild mark a curse mark, she called me Fairy Prince, she said something about some place called the Land of Fairies which I think is Fairy Tail, she said that gramps attacked her kingdom and killed her mother and father, she called gramps a King, and for some reason she says that once she gets strong enough she's going to destroy the Land of Fairies to avenge her kingdom and her mother and father" Laxus explained.

Droopy eyes looked shocked.

"She must mean that she's going to destroy Fairy tail and Magnolia once she gets strong enough" said droopy eyes.

"So we better find out where she and Tsuki are training and restore her memories before she gets strong enough and comes to destroy Magnolia and Fairy Tail" Erza commanded.

"Yeah we better do that or will all be in big trouble and Lucy will have the magic council after her for destroying an entire town" said Freed.

"Let's go report about the sighting of Lucy to Master and see if he knows what Lucy was talking about" said Erza.

"Okay" said everyone except Erza.

Everyone started walking in the direction of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

Me and Tsuki appeared in my bedroom and it was currently nighttime in the Land of Crystals.

"Tsuki who were those people that ran towards me?" I asked.

"My princess" said Tsuki

"Hm?" I said

"Those were four of the people who attacked your parents. The raven haired one froze their feet to the ground so they couldn't get away while the two others and the cat killed your parents" Tsuki explained.

My eyes widened in shock.

"But now that they know that you have finally woken up from your sleep..." Tsuki worriedly said.

Tsuki let go of my hand.

"It's only a matter of time before they come here to kill you" she continued.

Tsuki headed for my bedroom door.

"So have a good night sleep my princess. Tomorrow we kick your training up a notch" said Tsuki.

Tsuki left my room leaving me to do my own thing.

Once Tsuki left I got changed into my pajamas and got into bed.

'Mark my words Land of Fairies, I will destroy you to avenge my fallen kingdom and my mother and father' I thought angrily.

I fell into the dream world.

* * *

**_AngelXReaper: YEAH! Not much of mistakes. Also please remember to place the period at every end of your sentence. And,congratulations for those who figured out who is the man! AND NO SPAMS AND FLAMES! IT'S FORBIDDEN HERE! _**

**_AUTHERS NOTE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!_**


	6. Hiatus notice

**SORRY EVERYONE**

**THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ON A VERY LONG HIATUS**

**MOSTLY BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS THAT I CANT WAIT TO GET OUT**

**AND I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY**

**IT MAY BE A COUPLE MONTHS BEFORE I UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN**

**BUT THEN AGAIN I DONT KNOW**

**BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**GOMENESAI AND GOODBYE**

**ALSO PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME FOR PUTTING THIS STORY ON HIATIUS**


End file.
